Choose Your Own
Issue #15; Update 1.15. A nightmare world of random missions created by computers. Good thing that could never happen. The Bee-faced video messenger gives one of the few instances of the Agents of the Factions being referred to by a given name, rather than, "you people" and such: "Secret Worlders". XP 797,890. Pax 20,000. Steps You've been contacted by an anonymous collective called the Swarm. They seem to know who you are and who you work for. What else do they know? Do you indulge their game? # Take the floppy disk # Find a computer that can play the disk. Most computers are destroyed; the bathhouse has a working one # Play through the interactive story # stand # open door # take phone # Northeast # lock door # look # Northeast # lock door # look # use phone # use curtains # use window # use phone # take log # Northwest # South # use log # take scissors # Southwest # look # Southeast # Southeast # shamble # fight # use scissors # read # Find the next floppy disk. Go to where the adventure "Just Escaping" ended. Kingsmouth Town at 571, 365 # Play through the next interactive story. Find a computer to play it on in Kingsmouth Town, as mentioned in the Just Escaping adventure. Sheriff Bannerman has one on her desk. Use the Floppy Reader on her desk not the computer itself Solution for "The Thing’s the Play": # exit # talk to vagrant # donate # Southeast # symbol # Carcosa # book # leave # Northwest # West # fight # Tim # take browbar # take book # South # use crowbar # stairs # yellow # stairs # Hastur # Follow the clues to the next location. Go to where the adventure "The Thing’s the Play" ended: London. Go inside the Albion Theatre 125, 240 # Perform on stage. Speak to the vendor by the entrance, to find it is already booked. Go backstage. Set up the performance like in the text adventure. There is a computer backstage if you need to recheck anything. Pick up the Albion Theater Control System. You can place it on your quick access bar. # Using the Albion Theater Control System: ## 2 (Backdrops) ## 2 (Pattern) ## 5 (Yellow Gradient) ## 4 (Back) ## 5 (Lighting) ## 4 (Spotlight Toggle: Center) ## 8 (Back) ## 1 (Curtain) # Walk around and stand in front of the curtain facing the audience in the spotlight. # Do the /bow emote. # Approach the masked figures # Examine the message # Locate the next floppy disk. Look for a symbol used in the games and the play: The Yellow Sign... The King in Yellow. The shop in London called "Yellow Sign Quality Fish & Chips". The disk is next to a vending machine in the shop at 214, 231 # Play through the interactive story. Use the Kingsmouth or bathhouse computer; backstage at the Albion would require an actual booking. Solution for "Witch Feast": # stand # look # take knife # leave # help cat # North # chat # use knife # skin wolf # North # Northwest # make doll # North # use pelt # use door # use doll # red door # mertvaya voda # zhivaya voda # use cauldron # Follow the clues to the next location. Nothing grows in these "besieged farmlands". A magical woman of countless age. Cucuvea inside her tree at 940, 545 Besieged Farmlands # Discover the message. Use Cucuvea's computer; type "hint". The name written on the cauldron was in the adventure. Iron Tooth. # Locate the next clue. "Go to the town where the dead never lie." Enter the door lit by a torch on its right. "We are the Swarm. We are waiting." Go to Ruins_of_Iazmăciune in the Shadowy Forest. 380, 775 # Put on the blindfold # Answer the phone # Play the final interactive story Solution for "One Way Out: # stand # leave # stairs # left # Take the completed game disk # Search for a way out. Go down the stairs to the main lobby, turn right through a newly opened doorway, turn left. # Examine the object # Decide what to do with the completed disk. Use the item and choose to send a report to your faction or keep it for yourself. When you click on the disk, you will get a "yes/no" popup asking if you want to send the disk to your faction. Note that "no" is not a cancel button in this case, it updates the quest with the decision to keep the disk. Report You can choose to not send the report to your faction. First you get an anonmymous message. :unknown sender: "We are impressed. You chose your own. This is just a beginning. This is an invitation to doubt. Tomorrow you'll still be in your organization, but maybe you'll look at it with fresher eyes. Be careful. They are good at secrets. They might already know your little rebellious act. No matter what they promise you, remember the Hive. Remember your brother and sister bees are trapped there. But remember that no matter how monolithic they seem, they cannot catch us all. We are the Swarm. We are growing." Faction reply Then it seems as though the report was sent anyway, when the Faction sends a message too. But it seems that if they know something is up, they are keeping that fact to themselves Dragon: Your pattern has been erratic lately. That is not always a bad thing. We would like to see you in Seoul soon, and discuss it further. Illuminati: Quite the globetrotter lately. We should pencil in a personal powwow, and talk over your recent adventures, real soon. Cio-cio, KG Templar: I hear tell that you were on quite the merry chase as of late. Dame Julia expressed an interest in having a face-to-face talk with you, in the near future, to discuss the finer points. R. Sonnac. Category:Update 1.15 Category:Tokyo missions